They Always Told me to Smile
by CaroAmy
Summary: Sequel to When Last Expected KxA. 'The last time he came by he promised us he would come to our graduation. I wish he would come specifically for me, but I know he's coming for Tails too...' Amy is graduating but something is amiss.


They always told me to smile, no matter what. Smile for a better tomorrow, smile for others and yourself. I smiled quite a lot back then, even when my heart quivered. It just felt so natural, you know? So I didn't really understand why they kept telling me to smile, because my smile was always present.

Now I understand why.

Despite the suffocating, throbbing pain, I keep trying to smile, just for him, because I know that would make him happy. He was the one who told me to smile the most. I asked why once, and with a tender smile he answered 'because you look best when you're smiling'. The answer seemed awfully familiar, so at the time I thought he had simply quoted a book or a movie. Now I know he really meant it. A smile does suit me best, and that was one of the reasons why he loved me.

'Smile though your heart is aching, smile even though it's breaking', huh?

* * *

I knew I should be home studying for my exams. I had had one that day. English. It didn't go extremely well, since I almost ran out of time, but we'll see what happens. I should be at home studying for my math exam tomorrow, but instead I find myself wandering around these empty halls…

I've spent so many years here. Thirteen is it? Yes, thirteen years. Some would say these walls suffocated the students, that they can't wait until they're free, but I feel differently. These walls embrace me. I have so many memories from this place… I can't believe these will be my last days walking down these halls as a high school student. It's done, and I'm going to graduate.

Sighing, I rest my back against the wall white wall. Funny how things turn out to be. I didn't think I'd be this sad to leave. The blue floor under my feet will always be remembered. I never did like this particular shade of blue, not for the floor. It's coming to an end, and it feels so soon…

I pass the library now. Back in Middle School I remember going in and chatting with my friends while I worked, which led me to be told to be quiet by studious juniors and seniors, or the librarians. Recently the roles had reversed; I was asking annoying little kids to please be quiet. Recently? Well… I was a junior only a year ago. Time does fly.

As I walk down the atrium I can still picture him sitting down at one of the round tables trying to solve a math problem. His frustrated expression actually made him look rather cute. I can't believe it's been a year since he graduated… and he promised he would visit. He did, once or twice, but it wasn't enough for me. I longed to see his purple eyes which reminded me of pools of wine. The last time he came by he promised us he would come to our graduation. I wish he would come specifically for me, but I know he's coming for Tails too… Sonic, Shadow and Rouge would probably come too. They graduated last year along with him. Well, it doesn't matter. I should be getting home; I still need to study for tomorrow's exam. Hope it goes well, I really need a good grade.

* * *

We were sitting at the park near our school that afternoon. We had just finished our last exam, History. It went well, but my hand was extremely sore from writing so much. The breeze was nice and cool, and the park was a little silent, but I preferred it that way. Tails was sitting in front of me, with his eyes closed. I mirrored him. Having the wind play with my quills felt good, especially under the shade.

"What's on your mind?" the fox asked me.

"Nothing. Doesn't it feel great to be thinking of nothing?"

"It does but… right now you're thinking of _something_." I opened one of my eyes and looked at him. He was staring at me with his turquoise eyes, curiously studying my body language. Trying to understand if I was lying or not.

"No, I'm not," I lied. I knew he'd read through me, I was never a good liar, but I really didn't want to talk about what was on my mind. I was afraid he wouldn't understand.

"Is it the fact that we're graduating?" He suggested.

"No."

"Exam didn't go too well? You said it went fine…"

"No. Tails drop it."

"No, I won't 'drop it' because I can tell that you're upset. Does this have anything to do with Knuckles," he bluntly asked.

"Knuckles?" _How did he guess, how did he know? _I never told anyone about my… strange attraction towards the echidna. Ever since he gave me his tie…

"I'm not blind. You can lie to the others, but not me. Come on, I know you better than you think. Every time he drops by you act a little nervous, and when you're finally comfortable around him I can see the smiles you two share. Is it because he hasn't been around?"

"I don't want to talk about it, _Miles_," _she used it, she never calls me that unless she's angry. _Tails thought, and decided to drop the subject. The two went back to savoring the breeze in silence. The fox knew he was right, but if she didn't want to talk about it there was nothing he could do.

* * *

Graduation. I was wearing a short white dress under my light blue gown. I felt kind of weird wearing a cap and gown, but it would be over soon. Someone knocked at my door, I guessed it was Cream or Rouge since both of them had offered to come over to my place and walk with me to graduation. A part of me hoped it would him, the handsome echidna. When I opened the door my stomach sunk a little, my eyes shut a little, but my frown remained intact.

"Are you ready girl? You don't wanna be late," Rouge said.

"Yeah, let me just grab my keys. Is Cream here?"

"Yep. She's waiting in the car."

They were pretty cheerful that morning, laughing, giggling. I joined in. There was no reason to be depressed. Yet I could never quite ignore that feeling that kept nagging me in the back of my mind. Would he be there? Does he care?

* * *

He never showed. After hugging my friends and crying of joy I realized that Knuckles hadn't come. I hadn't seen him anywhere in the audience, and he didn't call me either. Must've forgotten. Sounds like him. I walked outside, I wanted to catch some fresh air. I failed to hear steps behind me and was caught by surprise when someone placed a hand on my shoulder.

"He was here you know?"

"No, he wasn't Tails…"

"I saw him, in the back of the room, standing against the door. He was here for awhile. Once we threw our caps and got ready for the picture he left."

"Why are you telling me this? It doesn't make it better, he didn't even say hi or congratulations…"

"Just thought you'd want to know…"

The fox left me alone with my own thoughts. I'm glad he told me, I was just too disappointed to thank him. Not that I was disappointed by Tails, only Knuckles. Why would he come if he wasn't going to talk to any of us? Why would he show up?

* * *

It pained me to see her like this, but there wasn't anything I could do. Once I graduated I knew what the future held for me. I had to give the Master Emerald unconditional protection. I only managed to come down every once in a full moon, whenever Espio could look after the emerald for me. He's been rather busy with the Chaotix too, so he wasn't free very often, and there wasn't anyone else I fully trusted with this job. I couldn't be with her when I knew she missed me. Let's face it; we both knew _something _was going on between us. We just never let it grow, or talked about it… since we were rarely together. I managed to go down to watch her graduation. It was one hell of a risk since I actually left the Master Emerald unprotected this time- Espio was working on a case. She looked beautiful, as always. Those gowns aren't very flattering, but she always looks great. I hope she knows that.

I'm glad Tails is with her. He'll help her, let her smile. It might hurt now, hell it sure hurts for me, but there isn't anything I can do. I've been given this mission and I must carry it out. I can't ask her to stay with me up there and guard the Master Emerald with me, it wouldn't be fair. She has her entire life in front of her; she can accomplish so many things. I don't want her to be tied down by me.

This seems rather unselfish of me. Not altruistic, unselfish. Two very different things. But hey, what can I say, I care for her. She'll be alright, I know she'll get over it. As long as the others keep making her smile, I know she'll be just fine. Once I asked myself it what was going on was, you know… love. I doubt it. Probably just an insanely strong attraction.

Well, I'm sure Tails, or maybe even Sonic, will tell her sometime soon why I'm never there. I doubt she'll come over here and beg to be with me. She's matured along the years, she'll understand and respect. That doesn't mean the situation will make her happy- it doesn't make me happy. We'll see how things go…

"Amy, take care of yourself," I whispered to the wind.

* * *

Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Rouge (c) Sonic Team

Sequel to _When Last Expected_ as was asked by ShadAmyLoverFan. Hope you like it! Not as cheerful as the prequel though.

Some references to the story _When Last Expected_ (therefore why it's the sequel) but you can read it without reading the prequel and still understand the story.

Thank you for reading


End file.
